


After You

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [35]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy AU, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 35 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt challenge. Arya and Jon with the prompt: After you.





	

“You do not need to treat me like such a helpless lady.” Arya told her older brother as she rolled her eyes at her brother as he opened the door for her to pass through.

“I know that- you have never been a helpless lady even now.” Jon told his sister with a smile as he watched her make her way through the door. 

Still she was pregnant now, her first child with her husband. Everyone wanted to treat her more delicately but she refused it. Anything she had been able to do before she wanted to still be able to do. When others tried to help she snapped at them feeling so annoyed. The maester had told them her extreme moods were normal but it did not make them any less exhausting. 

“Still we all want to be helpful, Arya. At least let Gendry help you.” Jon told his sister.

“What has he been telling you? I am letting him help me, Jon.” Arya told her brother, her voice almost seeming offended at his accusation.

Jon and Arya exchanged a look and Arya knew that the jig was up. Gendry must have told Jon at some point that Arya was refusing help. While was a bit frustrated at this she knew that Gendry would only have come to Jon if he was seeking some sort of help in the situation. It was a sweet thought even if it meant she would get a lecture from Jon on it. 

“So I have to go around acting like some helpless little bitch who cannot even hold a door open for herself?” Arya asked, letting out a frustrated sound.

Jon’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head in surprise, “Arya!” He called out. He knew that his sister was the sort of girl that would swear but it still surprised him. He knew that his sister was grown, it was clearly shown by the way the fact that she was married with a babe on the way. Still he liked to see her as the little girl whose biggest worry was which end of the sword to stick people with. That little girl would not be saying such words only out of fear that Lady Catelyn would hear and scold her. Still he held out the hope that she was still that girl sometimes so hearing those words come from her mouth was a shock.

“What it’s true! Everyone wants me to be a helpless bitch who cannot even get into the bathtub on her own well look at me so helpless oh look this door is just so heavy! Oh poor me poor helpless bitch Arya who cannot even open a stupid door.” Arya told him as she stood in front of the door with tears in her eyes.

Jon frowned and made his way over to his sister, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “You are not helpless, Arya. You have done everything yourself since the moment you learned that you could walk. You would not let anyone pick you up once that happened- you had to get everywhere yourself. That has not changed now and it will never change I swear.”

Arya sniffled, holding onto Jon for a few moments. Finally Jon pulled himself away from her grasp and made his way to the door. He pulled at the handle a bit before letting out a frustrated sound. “Seven Hells- I can’t get the damn thing open. Arya can you help me out?”

Arya lit up at his words, walking over and opening the door. She then motioned for him to exit through the door, “After you, Jon.”

“Thank you very much.” Jon told her before giving her a peck on the cheek and heading out the door.


End file.
